Yuna (Final Fantasy)
Summary Yuna is a playable character in Final Fantasy X, and the main protagonist of its sequel, Final Fantasy X-2. In Final Fantasy X, Yuna becomes a summoner like her father before her, and embarks on a pilgrimage to expel Sin, a monstrous creature that terrorizes the world of Spira. She meets Tidus who teaches her there is more to life than sacrifice. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 5-B Name: Yuna Origin: Final Fantasy X Gender: Female Age: 17 (FFX) | 19 (FFX-2) Classification: Human/Al Bhed Hybrid, High Summoner Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Magic, Healing, Summoning, Barrier Creation, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Energy Blasts Attack Potency: Small Planet level (Can withstand the gravitational force exerted by Sin's Giga Graviton, however a direct impact would instantly kill her. Stated by Belgemine to have surpassed her father, Lord Braska. Her Overdrive, Grand Summoning, is powerful enough to fully charge her Aeon's Overdrives upon being called. During the final battle against Yu Yevon she, along with her Guardians, had to defeat all of her Aeons while Yu Yevon, a superior Summoner, was possessing them. Without her and her Guardians being able to match the power of her Aeons, the party would not have been able to defeat them and Yu Yevon despite the help of the Fayth continuously resuscitating them from unconsciousness/fatal wounds) Speed: FTL+ (Capable of fighting Braska's Final Aeon) Lifting Strength: Class E (Able to somewhat resist the high gravity exerted by Sin's Giga Graviton from several kilometers away) Striking Strength: Small Planet Class (Capable of harming Sin and the Final Aeon whose role is to defeat Sin) Durability: Small Planet level (Can withstand the gravitational force exerted by Sin's Giga Graviton, however taking the full force of the attack would instantly kill her. Able to survive multiple Meteor spells and an Ultima from Trema, a character stronger than a Final Aeon-level Fiend, Paragon/Lord Zaon) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with Nirvana, dozens of meters with energy blasts and magic. Standard Equipment: Nirvana, Ring Intelligence: Skilled and capable summoner and mage, so much so that she even surpassed Lord Braska, her father, and the previous High Summoner. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Curaga:' Able to greatly heal a wounded target, works upwards of fatal wounds but can't regrow limbs. *'Dispel:' Removes positive status enhancements of a given target upwards of comparable to her own magical power. *'Esuna:' Removes negative status ailments of herself or her allies. *'Holy:' Fires an energy blast of holy energy at her target. *'Life:' Revives KO'd targets. *'NullBlaze/Frost/Shock/Tide:' Able to negate damage of attacks done with fire, ice, lightning and water. *'Protect:' Increases a target's resistance to physical attacks. *'Reflect:' Able to erect a barrier that can reflect attacks upwards of her own magical power. *'Shell:' Increases a target's resistance to magic attacks. Summons: Valefor * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-TAnVgsWnY Energy Ray:] Valefor charges an energy beam and fires it from her mouth, tracing a line on the ground before causing energy to erupt from it. * [https://youtu.be/o-TAnVgsWnY?t=13 Energy Blast:] Valefor flies into the air and continuously hits the enemy with magical blasts. Ifrit * [https://youtu.be/o-TAnVgsWnY?t=30 Hellfire:] Ifrit leaps high into the air and throws two balls of fire at the enemy and creates a column of flames. Ifrit then shoots a fireball from his mouth and chucks a piece of land at the enemy, causing it to explode. Ixion * [https://youtu.be/o-TAnVgsWnY?t=59 Thor's Hammer:] Ixion charges electrical energy into his horn and fires it, encasing the enemy in a sphere of electricity. He then causes more energy to surge into the sphere, blowing it up. Shiva * [https://youtu.be/o-TAnVgsWnY?t=81 Diamond Dust:] Shiva shoots barrages of ice at the enemy, freezing them solid. She then snaps her fingers, making it violently shatter. Bahamut * [https://youtu.be/o-TAnVgsWnY?t=107 Mega Flare:] Bahamut charges energy into its mouth, firing a colossal beam of energy at the opponent, essentially obliterating them. Anima * [https://youtu.be/o-TAnVgsWnY?t=134 Oblivion:] Anima summons a portal below the enemy, causing them to fall in. She then reveals her true, unbound form, before striking the enemy 15 times with magical blasts, finishing it off with a massive explosion. This attack is absolutely devastating, second only to Yojimbo's Zanmato in power. Yojimbo * [https://youtu.be/o-TAnVgsWnY?t=180 Zanmato:] Yojimbo summons his sword from the ground, before unsheathing it and slicing straight through the enemy, causing them to instantly die. Magus Sisters * [https://youtu.be/o-TAnVgsWnY?t=211 Delta Attack:] The Magus Sisters bind the enemy in a triangle-shaped barrier. They then call down what resembles a white fireball, before blasting the enemy and causing a large explosion. Overdrive "Grand Summoning": *Yuna summons one of her Aeons fully primed to fire off its own Overdrive without any additional charging on the Aeon's part. Note: This profile currently only covers Yuna in Final Fantasy X (Sans her durability feat from X-2). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy X Category:Square Enix Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Summoners Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healers Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 5